ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Breanna Styles
Breanna Styles is a current female professional wrestler signed under Wrestling Franchise Federation. She currently holds the WFF Women's Championship. She is a 6 time world champion, having won the WFF Wome's Championship 6 times. Career Wrestling Franchise Federation Breanna Styles made her debut in the WFF as a heel when the WFF opened in 2002. For 4 years, she was a manager to many superstars, and occasionally she was the on and off screen girlfriend of a few superstars as well. Women's Champion In the middle of 2005, Breanna started wrestling full-time, still being a manager to Jason Styles, her on-screen brother. She eventually got a shot at the WFF Women's Championship, which was held by then-champion, Mickie James. She defeated James at a WFF House Show in 2005, becoming the Women's Champion for the first-time in her career. Her reign ended after 2 months when she dropped the title back over to Mickie James. Soon after, the WFF ended, until 2008. When the WFF return in 2008, Breanna Styles was named the inaugural Women's Champion by Chairman, CJSellers. Mickie James, CJSellers' then-girlfriend argued over the fact that Styles was just given the title. Breanna was forced to defend the title against Mickie James on RAW, however Mickie James was unsuccessful. When Shannon Silveria debuted in the WFF, Breanna Styles began a on-screen relationship with him. After a few months of being in the WFF, Silveria won the WFF Championship, and at this time, he and Breanna Styles became a 'power-couple'. Their relationship lasted for about 2 years on-screen before Shannon Silveria ended the relationship due to him saying Breanna was a distraction. Hiatus and Return After the relationship ended, Breanna Styles dropped the Women's Championship to Mickie James, then she took a break from the WFF. When she returned, she debuted a new look, dying her hair blonde and getting breast implants. During a special episode of RAW, she and Trish Stratus had a confrontation. She accused Stratus of being jealous of her, which lead to a match that night, which Stratus won. Soon after, Trish Stratus signed a deal with the WFF, and from then on she began a feud with Styles. After Trish Stratus became Women's Champion, she was thrown again into a feud with Styles. After a few months, Stratus dropped the Women's title to Breanna Styles, making Styles a 3-time champion. Her reign lasted only a week, because the next week on RAW, she lost the title to Mickie James. Feud with Mickie James From 2009-2013, Breanna Styles and Mickie James had the best women's feud in the WFF of all-time. It started after Mickie James won the title and ended Styles' one-week reign. They had several matches that culminated on many of nights. For the next 3 1/2 years, Breanna Styles went on to win the Women's Championship 2 more times in her long feud with Mickie James. Mickie James broke the record for winning the title, becoming champion 11-times in her WFF career. Women's Championship, Alliance with Shannon Silveria Breanna Styles went on to feud with Mickie James again over the WFF Women's Championship, however Styles was unsuccessful in all attempts. She then went on to form an alliance with then-Diva's Champion, Michelle McCool. Her alliance with Michelle McCool didn't last long before Styles went back to contending for the Women's Championship against her long-time rival and current Women's Champion, Mickie James. At WFF Hell in a Cell, Styles will face James for the title. At the event, Breanna Styles defeated Mickie James to win her 6th Women's Championship. Also at the event during the main event, she and Mickie James aligned themselves with CJSellers' newest faction, as CJSellers and Brandan both turned heel, joining with Shannon Silveria and Larry Heightson. Breanna Styles reunited her relationship with Shannon Silveria. In Wrestling *'Finishers and Signatures ** Elevated double chickenwing wheelbarrow facebuster ** Diving leg drop (From top rope) *Signature moves ** Backbreaker ** Cloverleaf ** Missile dropkick ** Slingshot suplex ** Styles DT (DDT) ** Suplex ** Standing dropkick *'Nicknames''' **'"The Total Package of Women's Wrestling"' **"The 21st Century Femme Fatale" **"Rated X" (Shannon X) Championships and Accomplishments *Wrestling Franchise Federation **'WFF Women's Championship (6 times, current)' Category:Female Wrestlers